Souffrance
by Shyroo
Summary: Dis moi Antoine... Pourquoi je souffre ? Suivez Mathieu dans ses plus sombres pensées. Souvenirs, réalité : Dis moi Antoine pourquoi la mort ? Mention de Matoine /!\ Deathfic/!\
**Ceci est une fic' très étrange, écrite quand je n'allais pas très bien psychologiquement. Le narrateur n'est autre que notre cher Mathieu Sommet (je vous rappelle qu'il ne m'appartient pas d'ailleurs). A lire...ou pas ?! x') Enfin bon, bonne lecture !**

Le vent me mordit encore les joues. Encore. Les larmes coulent. Toujours. Inlassablement, invisibles. Le cœur brisé j'avance. J'avance pour vos sourires. Juste pour ça. La douleur ne s'estompera jamais. Elle avance et s'installe. Dans mon cœur, dans mon corps. A l'intérieur de mes pensées.  
J'ai beau tenter, mais rien n'y fait... Les cris de mon âme tentent toujours de s'échapper quand il le faut le moins.

Personne. Personne n'y peut rien. On ne peut pas m'aider. Non même pas toi.

Les larmes coulent. Suivant le chemin de tant d'autres. Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Non vraiment pas. Ce ne sont pas tes pouces bleus, et tes commentaires qui m'aideront.

Peut-on seulement m'aider et me comprendre ? Le vide s'installe...

 **Silencieux et froid.**

Il me mord et me dévore de l'intérieur. Qui pourrait m'aider ? Personne.

Je suis seul. Seul face a une douleur insupportable. Je te cherche des yeux, mais non. Tes simples questions sans grande conviction ne peuvent pas m'aider. Tu crois que tes questions simplettes peuvent m'aider ?! Tu crois me connaître mais tu ne touches même pas du doigt ce que je ressens ! J'ai bien tenté de t'expliquer, mais ta réponse n'a été qu'un simple sourire plein de compréhension.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Non. Ce n'était pas un véritable sourire. Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre. Personne ne peut. Pas même toi. Je suis si seul.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour. Où tu m'as attrapé le bras. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je partais sans rien dire. Je t'ai ri au nez.  
Car oui tu n'avais finalement pas compris.

Je ne t'ai plus jamais revu. Oui. Toi que j'aimais. Toi que je haïssais.  
C'était comme si tu m'avais poignardé. Je t'ai aperçue alors. Au bras d'un autre. Nos regards ce sont croisés. Tu es restée là a me fixer. Ton mec m'a fixé a son tour. Il s'est rué sur moi, m'a plaqué contre le mur, sous le regard choqué des passants. Il m'a insulté. Je n'ai pas compris de quoi il me traitait. Je m'en foutais.

Je l'ai frappé. Je t'ai bousculée. Et je suis parti.

Que voulais tu de plus ?

Je souffrais. Je souffre toujours.

Comme tout les autres tu étais partie. Sans un regard en arrière. Tu t'en fichais que je pleures, seul quelque part dans le noir.

 **Cette souffrance**  
 **Qui me berce depuis la fin**  
 **De ma joyeuse enfance**  
 **J'ai fait souffrir mes mains**  
 **A force de frapper**  
 **Et de tenter de battre des ailes**  
 **Et de m'épuiser**  
 **Sous cet affreux ciel**

Mais que le monde se taise ! Personne ne sait! Personne ne peut comprendre ! TAISEZ VOUS TOUS ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! RIEN !

Rien.

Les larmes coulent. Putain. Pourquoi doivent elles toujours couler ? Je les hais elles aussi.

Et Vous aussi je Vous hais. Je Nous hais.

Pour toujours ! Laissez moi...! Arrêtez de me hanter...!

Dans le noir je parle. A quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Qui n'existe peut être même pas. Mais je lui parle. Il me ressemble. Pourtant des choses diffèrents. Il semble plus triste. Plus anxieux. Plus tout en négatif... Il me fait pitié.

Parfois Il est étrange. Il parait démoniaque. Il a toujours un sourire gravé sur son visage. Je Le hais.

Comment les gens peuvent-ils sourire ? Avec toute cette merde de vie ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres.

 ***Tibbididipibiiiiiidibiiiii...***

...Antoine ? Mais ? Pourquoi maintenant putain ?

SI TU CROIS POUVOIR TOUT CHANGER CONNARD ! TU T'INQUIÈTES QUE MAINTENANT C'EST ÇA !? PUTAIN MAIS LAISSE MOI !

Antoine... Haha. Putain ! Je ne comprend plus rien ! Toi et tes vidéos pourries ! Toi et ta gueule de con ! Toi et ton sourire niais ! Putain... Antoine !...

Bro... Pourquoi a t'on fait ça ?  
Je ne voulais pas... ANTOINE DANIEL ! TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD !

 **"Mathieu ?! Écoutes là tu nous fait peur ! T'es où ? On s'inquiète tous pour toi ! Ça fait au moins vingt fois que j'essaye de te joindre ! Rappelle dès que tu peux Bro ! Je déconne pas ! Mathieu steuplais ! Dis moi où t'es ! Rappelle OK ? Bip...Bip..."**

...Pfff... Haahahaaaahhaha ! Comme tout les autres hein ? Sans raison. Tu ne sais vraiment rien. Tu es comme tout les autres. Tu ne sais même pas a quoi je pense.

En fait personne n'a jamais su. Personne n'a jamais tenté de savoir. Vous n'êtes que de sales égoïstes. Sans vie.

Ah si. Des questions toutes simples. Sans ambition réelle. À croire que je ne suis qu'un moins que rien. Avez vous seulement vu ceux qui souffrent autour de vous ?

À commencer par moi.

Un vide affreux et guttural. Qui m'emprisonne. Tu n'as pas connu ça toi hein ?! Sale gosse de riche putain !

Je.. Je n'en peux plus. Un jour vous verrez. Je ne serais plus là pour vous faire rire avec des blagues idiotes, recherchées et ignoblement tournées. Un jour je serai loin. Plus loin que tout.  
Si loin que même Internet ne pourra m'atteindre.

Vos fausses vies ne me toucheront plus. Je pourrais voler seul. Là haut. Tsssk... Quelle ironie hein ? Moi, Mathieu Sommet me mets a rêver du Paradis. Alors que j'ai craché si souvent dessus.

 **Le vent, la pluie. Les larmes, les cris. La douleur, le sang.**

Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Non même pas toi.

Je suis si seul. Au bord d'un gouffre. Et je ne suis même pas capable de sauter.

 **La pluie, le vent. Les cris, les larmes. Le sang, la douleur.**

J'ai si longtemps crié que tout était lié. Mais la seule chose qui soit réellement liée, c'est ma douleur et le sang. Oh oui Gamin, j'ai vécu pire que toi. Non certes mon père ne me battait pas. Non Gamin, le mien m'a chassé.

Et je l'ai buté.

Pourquoi tes yeux s'écarquillent t'ils ainsi ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

Putain ! Aimez moi ! Qu'ai je fait de si ignoble a part vivre ? Vivre tristement.

Vous soupirez que la vie est banalement ennuyeuse. Voulez vous échanger ? Avec la mienne bien sûr. Vous verrez. La douleur est ignoble. Elle occupe c'est vrai. J'ai si souvent hurlé, seul dans le noir. Sans savoir pourquoi.

 **La douleur est libératrice.**

Je l'ai murmuré tant de fois. Et j'y ai cru.

 **La douleur, le sang.**

Le sang qui ruisselle. Sur mes poignets. Sans cesse. Comme les larmes transparentes et invisibles.  
Sauf que celles-ci sont rouges rouilles. Et elles apportent les larmes pures. Mais pas pour moi.

Elles m'apportent une libération. Mes belles larmes rouges. Sans cesse. Rouges. Rouge sang. Parfois j'inscris des lettres sur ma peau. Et la douleur est toujours aussi grande.

 **Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes...**

Mon souffle commence à se faire rauque. Mais qui pourra me sauver ?

 **Je suis perdu dans ce monde...**

Je m'agrippe a la rambarde du quai de la Seine.

Et personne ne me vient en aide...

Je tousse et crache un filet de sang. Rouge.

 **Il faut que je tienne...**  
 **Il faut que je tienne.**..

Mes doigts se serrent de plus en plus fort a la rambarde.

 **Aidez moi...**  
 **Aidez moi...**  
 **Je ne veux plus être ce que je suis**...

Ma tête tourne. Les idées volent de plus en plus loin. Je me sens vraiment...mal...

 **Aidez moi...**  
 **Aidez moi...**  
 **Je ne veux pas être celui que je suis...**

Antoine ! Putain Antoine aide moi !...

Aide moi...

Antoine ! Ma vie ! Elle... Part ? Elle n'a pas le droit hein ? Dit moi pourquoi... Dit moi pourquoi je revois tout...? Dit moi pourquoi je vous revois tous ?

Antoine ? Tu es là ?

Non bien sûr. Tu dois être entrain de fixer ton téléphone. Ou de courir dans les rues. À cause de moi. Ou peut être de ne rien faire ? D'attendre ? Je ne sais pas.

Antoine ? Tu savais que quand le SAMU arrive, y'a plein de lumières ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont tous là. Ces Hommes en blancs. Je ne sais pas... Ou plus.

Antoine ? C'est de ma faute c'est ça ?

Antoine ? Pourquoi ne répond tu donc pas ? C'est...de...ma faute ?

Antoine... Mes pensées se brouillent encore... et toujours...?

Antoine...Avant toute chose ! N'oublies pas... N'oublies...pas le...la...lettre...!

Antoine... N'oublies pas... Ce... N'est... Pas... De... Ta... Faute...

Antoine !?

 **Je t'aime.**

 **Salut salut ! Alors les reviews sont les bienvenues ! Merci encore au cousin Wilmus. =*-*=**


End file.
